warriors_aminofandomcom-20200214-history
QuestionClan
'What is QuestionClan?' QuestionClan is a Star Clan devoted to answering the communities questions! It’s our duty to inform and provide answers to the WA community. QuestionClan will do research, then answer your question with our best conclusion! We make How-to’s, blogs on characters and clans, as well as guided to amino functions. As well as answering frequently asked questions and clarifications on multiple topics. We patrol the latest feed, the QC Asking Chat, the WA Help Page, and#AnswerQC for questions in need of an answer. So, don’t be surprised if you find a QuestionClan notice on your post that’s asking a question! 'Non-Member Info' If non-members have a question, we have a chat for you guys to join! We also have a tag,#AnswerQC , that you can put on your post and we will provide a answer to your question. We make informative posts as well, so please check out #QuestionClan and #QuestionClanPost Check out our asking chat, where you can ask questions about warriors, amino, and community guidelines. To Join, Click here If you are a non-member remember you can always try out when auditions come out! Auditions are posted every month - every other month! *''Reminder for Non-Members'' : If we see you’ve asked an inappropriate or rude question, we will ignore it and report it to Patrolclan. If there is a question that we are not in liberty to answer (questions about cases that have been closed by leaders), we will turn it down. We are respectful of our community, and we don’t want to start up old drama! : If you have a problem with one of our members or you are unsatisfactory with your answer: please contact the Leader, the Deputy, or the Medicine cat. 'Rules' *Be Respectful to your clanmates and non-members : Rudeness to anyone will never be tolerated under any circumstance. If you have a problem, take it up with the Leader, Deputy, or Medicine Cat. This includes bad behavior in other clans/outside of QC. All members should be acting responsibly no matter where they are in the community. *No Spam : I’m all for a fun chat! But, spam in the asking chat or any official chat other than the fun-chat is not allowed. Same with answering questions. No inappropriate answers that could be spammy, those will not be tolerated. Although, in the fun-chat if you’re not bothering other members it is okay. Just not 24/7 in the fun chat please! *Have Fun : I want you guys to feel wanted in a fun place! If you feel like you are distanced, or being neglected, please say so! I don’t want you to feel like you don’t belong, because QuestionClan loves all of its members. Clan’s have their duties, but besides that we’re a family and I want everyone to actually enjoy their time in the clan. *Respect the guidelines : Please respect and follow the community guidelines! They are there to help you, and are the basic laws of WA. If you break the guidelines or are under serious punishment by the WA LT, there could be reoccurring punishment within the clan as well. *Nothing inappropriate : Please nothing inappropriate. Anything considered inappropriate will result in a strike, or possibly worse. No one needs or wants to see any inappropriate messages or pictures. You are allowed to cuss in the fun chat, but keep it at a minimum. We want all members to feel comfortable in the chats. *Be considerate : Remember that what’s happening to you might not be happening to others. Some people have bad background or are just having a bad day. Being kind, and considerate is important when approaching members of the community and QC members. This means avoid sensitive topics unless everyone is comfortable. The code word if anyone is feeling uncomfortable is, “Gucci Cucumber” 'Ranks' *'Leader ' : The Leader is the highest rank in the clan. They are hosts of all clan chats on WA and post both the roster and QuestionClan information wiki on their account. The leader is equal to all other leadership team members, even though they are in charge of all functions of the clan. They help plan and create auditions, events, and other clan activities with the help of the rest of the leadership team. *'Deputy' : The Deputy if the right hand of the leader. They have all responsibilities of the medicine cat and medicine cat apprentice, but they are often given more responsibility. Such as, writing more announcements and have more weight in lower ranking promotions. The Deputy also takes over as temporary leader if the current leader is gone on hiatus. *'Medicine Cat' : The Medicine Cat is a more experienced LT member compared to the Medicine Cat apprentice. The medicine cat does all duties that a Med App does with some additional expectations for their behavior. Because, they have usually been apart of the LT for over a month now. They are the second LT member messaged about promotions if the promotion is within the LT. *'Medicine Cat Apprentice' : The Medicine Cat apprentice is apart of the main leadership team. They help with all leadership duties. Which include discussing topics, changes, and things that happen within the clan. They also help with auditions, events, and deciding promotions. As well as sending messages in the announcement chats of QC. *'High Apprentice' : High Apprentices are apart of the QuestionClan LT, but are not apart of the main LT Chat. Which includes Med Cat app, Med Cat, Deputy, and Leader. The HA’s are trained underneath the LT to take future LT positions. They help with auditions and planning events. They are also apart of a lot of our discussions about topics in the clan. *'Section Leader' : Section Leaders complete all warriors duties with a few additional responsibilities. Such as, helping with auditions, planning events, collecting statistics/info for their section. As well as they help the leadership team keep track of hiatuses, excuses, and members who retire. *'Warrior' : Warriors are the main part of the clan. They answer questions, make posts, and are part of the driving force of the clan. All of our warriors are knowledgeable of amino functions and the warriors series. They are also the mentors to apprentices. They complete quota/assignments biweekly. Warriors are also able to progress in the clan through becoming section leaders and participate with clan wide events and collabs. *'Apprentices' : Apprentices are expected to follow their mentors advice. Mentors will help critique apprentices posts, and apprentices can not answer a question post with out their mentors/deputy’s/leader’s ok. Apprentices will be made warriors as soon as the mentor feels as if they are ready. Apprentices will be given a final exam, the exam time depends on the apprentice. The Leader, Deputy, Mentor, and Med-cat will review it, and decided if the apprentice is ready.